¡Gracias!
by Yoali Iizax Luin
Summary: Se acaba un año y es momento de hacer un recuento de lo sucedido y tomar decisiones.
1. Chapter 1

CCS pertenece a CLAMP.

¡Hola!

Cuanto tiempo sin escribir, realmente lo extrañaba mucho. Pero la vida me había absorbido

demasiado, se acerca el fin de año y no quería que terminara sin publicar algo de nuevo. Es

cortito pero me ha salido del alma.

Espero seguir publicando tengo algunas ideas en la cabeza pero me hace falta un poco de

tiempo espero que estas minivacaciones que tendré me alcancen para hacer algo más largo.

Saludos a todos y les deseo una muy, muy, muy feliz NAVIDAD Y FELIZ, PROSPERO, LLENO DE

ALEGRÍAS Y APRENDIZAJES, PERO SOBRE TODO AMOR, para el año que viene y los siguientes.

Saludos

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

Todo cambia.

Todo cambia y nada permanece.

Lo único que permanece es el cambio.

Yo lo sabía.

Mi mente lo sabe.

La realidad lo confirma.

El que se niega a ver la realidad es aquel sentimiento que vive dentro de mí.

Se niega a la verdad, se niega al cambio, se niega a morir justo cuando ha nacido.

Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que realmente era un tonto invento de alguien que quería ver

en la biología algo más espiritual e idealizado: el amor.

Ese a quien todos le cantan, le bailan, lo buscan, lo desean, lo llaman. Un sentimiento que

muchos dicen que no se puede describir con palabras, un sentimiento tan sublime y puro que

lo puede todo, que hace milagros y acerca a los amantes para llenarlos de felicidad.

Siempre vi en el amor un pretexto para los deseos, para engañarse a uno mismo, para

satisfacer el instinto de estar con una pareja. Todo emanado de mi cabeza que se negaba a su existencia y mis sentimientos estaban libres de tal amor. Claro había en mi corazón personas

a las que quería por ser mi familia y mis amigos y nada más.

Pero tú llegaste para hacerme tragar mis palabras.

Yo que prácticamente gritaba a los cuatro vientos que no me enamoraría y que jamás probaría

el dolor de la traición, del desamor, porque en primer lugar no me expondría a él.

El primer día que nos vimos fue sólo una presentación formal de nuestros nombres porque íbamos a trabajar juntos, eso fue todo, nos dimos las manos y saludamos con toda formalidad

y seriedad.

Tú personalidad seria y hasta cerrada no era algo que llamara mi atención, yo acostumbrada a

socializar un poco más. Mi amiga Tomoyo, más atenta que yo a las cosas notó de inmediato que yo había llamado tu atención, algo que no quise creer pero que después me di cuenta que

realmente buscabas mi presencia en aquellos pequeños ratos libres que nos dejaba el trabajo.

Te llevabas increíble con ella, es más pensé que era ella quien te gustaba. Pero con los

demás eras un cubo de hielo.

Poco a poco hablábamos de esto y el otro, del trabajo, Tomoyo estaba ahí haciéndome sentir

mucho más tranquila y todo iba viento en popa incluso salíamos a comer juntos, creí haber

encontrado un buen amigo.

Pero nada permanece.

Tomoyo se tuvo que ir tras sus sueños, la llamaban hacia otro lugar y pronto se marchó, me

sentí un poco sola pero ahí estuviste para mí. Un día que salimos a comer, me dejaste con la

boca abierta cuando me declaraste tus sentimientos, me dijiste que te gustaba y querías una

relación conmigo, yo no sabía que decir aunque Tomoyo me lo había advertido no creía que

fueras tan sincero y directo, no pude contestar. Tu semblante de ese día quedo grabado en mi

memoria, uno de tus ojos tenía un gracioso temblor, supongo que por los nervios pero te

veías realmente lindo. Te pedí tiempo y tú me lo diste.

Eso me gusto tanto de ti, durante una semana en la que no sabía como actuar frente a ti o

que responderte, te portaste hermoso sin presionar solo seguías siendo el chico lindo de

antes. Eso fue lo que finalmente me hizo aceptar una relación contigo. Te cité en una famosa

tienda de hamburguesas, después de comer y hablar un poco finalmente te dije que si me

gustabas, te pusiste tan contento que tus ojos brillaban, una pequeña niña nos veía tendría

como tres o cuatro años y solo nos miraba con mucha curiosidad, mientras tu intentabas

acercarte a mi para sellar la relación con un beso, pero la insistente mirada de la pequeña

no te dejo hacer más.

Hasta que la madre noto su ausencia y se la llevó, solo entonces te atreviste a pedirme un

beso. No te lo negaré, fue el primero, antes no había tenido novio alguno, a algunos los

rechace y otros me enteré que mi hermano se había encargado de que no se acerquen a mi, mi

hermano Touya puede ser realmente aterrador, pero antes no me había interesado tanto en

alguien.

Comenzó una relación un poco rara, pues no tenía idea de como actuar frente a ti, sin novios

anteriores no estaba segura que hacer o que dejar de hacer. Es más salía corriendo en cuanto

podía para no verte, poco a poco me fuiste creando confianza y pasábamos algún tiempo juntos a la hora de la salida del trabajo, siempre ocurrente podías hacerme reír y yo también a ti.

EL trabajo nos dejaba poco tiempo pero para ambos era suficiente, besos tiernos, abrazos

cortos y esperas largas para vernos, claro que en el trabajo no se podían enterar, es

política de la empresa que no haya relaciones personales.

Nos teníamos que esconder y eso le daba algo de misterio y emoción a nuestra relación. Pero desde un principio yo sabía que tu te ibas a ir. En tu país natal tenías asuntos pendientes y en un principio me pediste esperarte y yo sin dudarlo demasiado lo acepte.

- Te he esperado toda mi vida, ¿por qué no esperarte un poco más? - dije convencida.

Y aunque tu me decías que me querías yo aún no estaba segura de lo que sentía por ti, es

cierto me gustabas muchísimo, pero en algunas cosas nuestros puntos de vista eran demasiado contrarios. Me propuse no decirte nada sin sentirlo, te diría que te quería cuando lo sintiera.

Pero pronto...

- Te amo - salió de tus labios y yo no pude contestar, tu desilusión se pinto en tu mirada,

pero no podía regresarte esa frase sin sentirla en verdad, sin embargo no dijiste mas y

seguimos como si nada.

Tu partida llego muy pronto, prometimos mantenernos en contacto y así lo hicimos, las

primeras semanas fueron duras pero cuando hablábamos yo te decía que hicieras tu mejor

esfuerzo y que yo te esperaba. Llegaste a visitarme un par de veces y salíamos, solo para

conversar algunas hora, no demasiado porque mi trabajo me absorbía demasiado.

Pronto las visitas fueron cada vez más espaciadas, llegaron a pasar meses sin vernos, aunque

me seguías llamando con cariño. Yo intentaba darte ánimos y pedirte que te cuidaras mucho.

Una noche me contestaste muy alterado, algo había salido mal en tus asuntos y se podía

escuchar tu indignación, después de un rato te tranquilizaste y todo volvió a la normalidad,

pero ese asunto era tan importante que cada vez tenías menos tiempo.

Sabíamos que la distancia estaba pesando en nuestras vidas, creo que por eso se te ocurrió

insinuarme que me casara contigo. De nuevo un shock, yo sabía que me gustabas y mucho, te

comenzaba a querer pero ¿casarme contigo? tan poco tiempo había pasado desde que nos

conocíamos, menos aún desde que había comenzado a quererte. Hiciste que mis días los pasara pensando en que hacer, qué decirte, todo lo que una vez planee para mi futuro era diferente, tanto me lo decías que te pedí que dejaras de hacerlo, tal vez debí pedirte tiempo pero estaba confundida, no sabía en realidad si realmente podría llegarte a amar.

Tus asuntos empeoraron, por desgracia todos tus planes se vinieron abajo y comenzaste a comportarte raro, pensé que era por eso, pero el tiempo me haría ver mi error. Más de dos

meses pasaron en los que no nos vimos y solo había llamadas cortas, mensajes de texto pero

esas dulces frases se habían terminado. Cuando me pediste hablar contigo, algo en mi corazón

resonó con fuerza y alarma, me alarme tanto que te diste cuenta y me trataste de calmar. No

entiendo como es que siempre fuiste el único que puedes alterarme con tan solo unas frases y

miradas.

Cuando nos vimos, estabas tan frío, tan lejano que entre en un estado raro de confusión,

¿qué esta pasando? espere que fueras tú quien me lo diga. Pero pareció que regresaste me

tomaste de la mano y hablamos de esto y aquello como antes, pero el momento llego, la

seriedad que nunca me habías mostrado fue reflejándose en tu rostro. Comenzaste a decirme

que tus asuntos estaban cada vez peor y que tenías que decidir tu futuro, mencionaste que es

lo que harías pero sin que mi presencia estuviera presente en tu relato, no sé porque no te

lo pregunte, seguía en shock, pero mi mundo se hizo pedazos cuando dijiste que en realidad

esos asuntos de tu país eran más importantes para ti que nuestra relación.

Yo tenía planeado decirte ese día que te amaba, que estaba ya segura de lo que sentía por ti

y que estaba dispuesta a todo, pero tus palabras quebraron mi cordura y mis intenciones. Te

despediste con un beso en la mejilla con mucha seriedad y dijiste que nos veríamos de nuevo,

pero eso nunca paso. Fue la última vez que te vi, y mi corazón me lo avisó, lo sentí tan

dentro de mí que era la última vez que te vería. Pero no quería creerlo, no, eso no,

debíamos hablar de nuevo. Ese día no tengo idea de como termine de trabajar y regresé a casa

en shock, días después te envié un mensaje diciendo que había entendido que habías terminado conmigo.

No hubo respuesta, nada. Te envié mensajes electrónicos, te llamé, hice lo posible por

contactarte necesitaba hablar contigo había tanto que tenia que decirte, pero jamás

contestaste.

Sé que cometí errores, ahora los veo con toda claridad, ahora sé que te amo y que estoy

dispuesta a todo por ti.

¿Por qué tuve que darme cuenta hasta que te perdí? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de cuanto te

amaba? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

Le reclamé al cielo, al destino y a Dios mismo, estaba desesperada por una respuesta

¿Acaso yo no era lo suficientemente para ti? ¿Donde quedaron tus palabras de amor? ¿Por qué?

¿POR QUÉ?

Mi corazón parece desangrarse dentro de mí, ahora entiendo esas palabras en los poemas y en

las canciones, realmente se siente horrible el vacío en el alma misma, como si alguien

hubiese arrancado parte de tu vida.

He pasado los últimos meses como una zombi, como si el alma me hubiese abandonado, llorando en silencio tu partida, haciéndome toda clase de preguntas y haciendo teorías de lo que realmente paso. No lo entiendo por más que lo deseo y entre más lo pienso menos lo entiendo, hubo un punto en el que sentí que mi cordura me abandonaría, pero ahí estuvo Tomoyo para darme un poco de ánimos, aunque de lejos y un día me vino a visitar para darme apoyo.

Gracias a ella y a mis amigos que me escucharon siento que estoy regresando poco a poco a la

realidad. Te conozco y sé que cuando tomas una decisión la llevas al final, así que desde mi

cerebro no hay posibilidad alguna de que regreses, pero es mi corazón el que grita tu

nombre, ruega, llora, implora tu regreso, le esta pidiendo a Dios y a ti una segunda

oportunidad.

Una segunda oportunidad.

Quiero mostrarte como puedo amar, que puedo dar todo por ti, que estoy dispuesta casi

cualquier cosa, no lo hice antes lo sé, pero no me arrepiento porque necesitaba estar

convencida de que realmente te amaba. Ahora lo sé y quiero una segunda oportunidad.

Esta vez lo haré bien.

Mis sueños te traen de vuelta hacia mí y despierto llorando porque sé que es mentira,

extraño tus palabras, tus bromas, tu sonrisa, tus miradas, la calidez de tu piel, tus brazos

alrededor de mi cintura haciéndome sentir amada, protegida, extraño tu labios sobre los

míos. Tus planes de un hermoso futuro, tu semblante bañado del atardecer cuando nos

despedíamos.

Aprendí tanto de ti, tanto, jamás podré olvidarte y mucho menos odiarte, siempre estarás en

mi mente y corazón, estas en mis oraciones para que el cielo te cuide y te bendiga.

Hoy es 31 de diciembre, fue un año lleno de alegrías y llanto, te he estado esperando por

tanto tiempo que he perdido la cuenta. Mi razón y todas las personas que me quieren me dicen que es tiempo de dejarte ir, no podré seguir adelante sin cerrar este círculo, es obvio que

no volverás, ya lo demostraste. Hay más en la vida que solo un amor perdido, la vida continua y tengo derecho a ser feliz.

Estoy tan casada de sufrir, de llorar, de rogar, de amar a quien no me corresponde, tuve la

oportunidad y la perdí.

Lo intentaré, intentaré continuar adelante.

Lo haré.

Pero...

mi corazón no lo ha entendido.

Un nuevo año, un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo comienzo, el final y el principio.

Dejarte ir, es quizá, un verdadero acto de amor pero no puedo hacerlo del todo, una parte de

mi será tuya eternamente.

¿Qué me espera el mañana?

No lo sé.

Pero aprendí algo, el presente es todo lo que se tiene, no se puede cambiar el pasado, y lo que más duele es lo que no se hizo y lo que no se dijo. Desde ahora, diré lo que siento para no arrepentirme después.

TE AMO.

Sé que no lo sabes y no lo escuches, pero quiero que de alguna manera llegue a tu corazón.

Quiero que este sentimiento tan grande y puro que tengo hacia ti, vaya con la persona que tu

elijas y ella te elija, para reforzar su amor y puedan ser muy felices. Quisiera que desapareciera de mi ser, pero eso no pasara, así que lo utilizaré para enviarte bendiciones y desearte lo mejor. Mientra yo trato de reconstruir mi vida.

Dicen que nadie se muere de amor, pero sé que una parte de mi murió y se fue contigo, más algo más a nacido dentro de mí. Se fusionaron el frío vacío de tu ausencia, el dolor de la pérdida y ese sentimiento al que todos llaman amor para crear la Esperanza en mi.

Ahora sé porque es tan difícil definir al amor, son tantas cosas en un solo corazón dirigido

hacia una persona, la voluntad, la ternura, el cuidado, la comprensión, la confianza, la esperanza, la ilusión, pero también algo de duda, confusión, desconcierto, eso más la

atracción y la pasión se mezclan en remolinos que siente cada amante casi permanentemente.

El deseo de ser uno, sin dejar de ser dos.

Estamos destinados a buscarlo, a perseguirlo y en ocasiones nos engañamos pensando que lo

hemos encontrado, buscamos a ese alguien perfecto, cuando nadie lo es. Todos somos

imperfectos buscando la perfección nuestra y de nuestro amante. Si queremos acercarnos

realmente al amor se a de entregar todo a esa persona y aceptarla tal y como es. Esta es la

parte más difícil porque ponemos nuestra mejor cara y actitudes cuando nos vamos conociendo y dejamos para el final esas imperfecciones que quisiéramos desaparecer, pero que sin embargo son parte de nosotros mismos.

Amar, es aceptar a esa persona tal y como es, sin pretender cambiarlo, si esa persona decide

hacerlo será algo extra y maravilloso pero será su decisión no la nuestra, si no se acepta

entonces no se ama.

Eso fue lo que aprendí de ti. Y realmente lo hice, te acepté tal y como eras, vi desde el

principio todos tus defectos al principio no fueron de mi agrado pero gracias a que fui

conociéndote pude ver que solo eran detalles insignificantes a comparación de lo que tu

realmente eres.

Estoy cansada de sufrir, estoy cansada de esperarte, estoy cansada de ser infeliz, solo me

estoy lastimando llamándote en silencio, rogando tu presencia. Por eso, este día que termina

el año estoy eligiendo dejarte libre, ya no llamarte, ya no esperarte, ya no sufrir más, sé

que no será rápido y fácil, pero lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas. Sé que no te agradaría

verme como ahora estoy, pero tampoco me agrada a mí, por eso voy a hacerlo por ti y por mí.

Porque solo tengo una vida, y aunque fuiste mi primer amor no me encerraré de nuevo a los

sentimientos, seré una mejor persona.

Gracias.

Gracias por todo amor.

Hasta nunca, porque sé que no te veré nunca más.

Hasta siempre, porque jamás saldrás de mi corazón.

Te amo Shaoran Li.

J V


	2. De nuevo, ¡GRACIAS!

Card Captors Sakura pertenece a Clamp.

Y mi sueño se cumplió.

Estaba enojada, dolida y estresada, cansada, sentía que las fuerzas me abandonaban.

Bien dicen que tengas cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede hacer realidad, y sí, mi deseo de verlo de nuevo se cumplió.

A uno de esos tantos mensajes respondió, le pedí vernos, y para mi sorpresa accedió.

Mi corazón estaba loco de emoción… lo vería de nuevo, contaba los días, las horas, los segundos para verlo.

¿Qué le diría?, no tenía mucha idea, las palabras parecían insuficientes.

Tal vez un perdón, un gracias, un lo siento, pero sabía que lo que debía decir era el sentimiento que había despertado en mi.

Esos sentimientos reprimidos cobrarían, por fin, forma de palabras e iban ser dirigidos a la persona adecuada.

El día llego y mis piernas temblaban de emoción mientras esperaba su llegada en el lugar y la hora indicada, miles de ideas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, qué decirte exactamente, cómo hacerlo, cómo acercarme, si debía hacerlo, por un momento mi voluntad pareció quebrarse y estuve a punto de irme. Pero llegó, creo que fue por inercia que nos saludamos con un beso de mejilla, parecía que estaba en shock pero me di cuenta a tiempo y trate de mantener la calma y decir lo que quería decir salimos para hablar, pero no había mucho donde ir según me dijo, y en un lugar muy concurrido tuve que hablar.

Comencé con el discurso que había pensado, primero me disculpe por no haberlo valorado lo suficiente, él solo me miraba, le di las gracias por todo y luego... luego dije que me había enamorado de él, lo dije viéndolo a los ojos, con palabras reprimidas que por fin se liberaban.

Su expresión cambió levemente y lo vi dudar, dijo muchas cosas, que ahora no quiero recordar y no es por otra cosa, sino porque esas palabras solo me dieron esperanza, misma que murió minutos más adelante cuando su actitud cambió y me repitió de nuevo que ni por mi, ni por nadie, dejaría sus asuntos y que no tenías porque explicarme nada, que yo solo le había gustado y nada más.

Miles de sentimientos encontrados golpearon mi ser entero, todas mis teorías y esperanzas se hicieron trizas de un segundo a otro y sentí hundirme en el frío y el vacío de la nada.

Escuchaba sin poder creerlo, cuando segundos antes me había abrazado varias veces, y me había dicho que ¿qué íbamos a hacer? Como si hubiera esperanza, yo le había dicho que nada, que solo quería que lo supiera, por eso tuve esperanza y porque buscaba mis manos entre las suyas.

Por solo un par de segundos, el amor se hizo un sentimiento oscuro, lleno de rencor, de odio, me sentí traicionada, herida y demasiado enojada con ánimo de herirlo, de golpearlo como él lo había hecho, de hacer pagar cada lágrima y cada noche de insomnio recordando, pensando que había hecho mal.

Pero no lo permití a pesar de todo no sentiría ningún sentimiento negativo hacia él, no, no lo haría, había sido un amor muy puro de mi parte, al principio no lo fue pero al final así era, y así lo mantendría. No tanto por él sino por mi misma no viviría odiando a nadie y mucho menos a él, fue cuando mi orgullo herido se interpuso, las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir se detuvieron de golpe.

Quite de sus manos de las mías, y dije que sería la última vez que nos veríamos, en un cambió aún más desconcertante se burló de mí en mi cara, diciendo una serie de tonterías que ante mi orgullo solo se resbalaron, lo único que me mantenía en pie en esos momentos era mi orgullo, uno que poco me había servido hasta ese momento.

Te dije adiós para siempre y le pedí que se marchara y lo hizo sin volver la mirada, no sin antes decirme que tuviera cuidado con ese lugar ya que era peligroso.

Maldita sea, hasta en ese momento me confundió.

Llegue a casa a maldecir mi suerte y destino, ¿realmente merecía eso? ¿qué pecado había cometido? ¿cómo es que puedo merecerlo?

Me gustaría decir que estoy saliendo de todo lo que paso y en parte es cierto, pero no del todo, el sentimiento sigue vivo a pesar de todo. Y duele, lastima, molesta, deprime, hiere, mata lentamente...

y como siempre alimenta una esperanza imposible.

Y como si el universo conspirara en mi contra, por todos lados escucho o veo su apellido aunque no es muy conocido, desde que se fue lo oigo por todos lados, la música que escuchábamos, algún comentario o algún chico que se parece a él. Hubo una vez que casi salgo corriendo detrás de un hombre pensando que eras él, otras veces me preguntan por él. Su presencia parece estar en todos lados, su aroma, sus ideas, y lo peor, esa tonta sensación dentro de mí, la misma que tenía antes de que nos viéramos.

¿Por qué me torturan de esta manera?

¿Por qué no simplemente desaparece el sentimiento?

¿El dolor?

¿La esperanza?

Esperanza que sigue negada a perderlo, no quiere, no quiero, no.

Ya no quiero hablarle, ya no quiero recordarlo a cada momento y decirle en silencio: Te amo, que seas muy feliz amor.

Me dije a mi misma que mi máxima prueba de amor sería el dejarle ir. Pedirle al cielo que sea feliz y cumpla sus metas. Lo conozco y no es cualquier persona, su destino es grande y lo que haga sin duda ayudará a muchas personas, conozco su importancia sólo espero que su destino no lo aleje de la felicidad que realmente merece. Estoy segura que algún día tendré noticias de él, que ha cumplido con su misión.

Sin duda sigo luchando para dejarlo ir, él ya decidió y tuvo sus razones, debo respetar su voluntad, desearle lo mejor y seguir adelante yo, por mí. Me siento en una montaña rusa en subidas y bajadas de ánimo, de dolor y de fortaleza. En ocasiones me siento muy fuerte y digo que la separación fue lo mejor y en otras lloró su ausencia y extraño su presencia. Es una constante lucha.

Sigo adelante a pesar de todo.

Sigo llorando a pesar de todo.

Cada día es un reto, mi trabajo y amigos me ayudan a sobrellevar todo, busque ayuda profesional y la terapeuta fue maravillosa me ha ayudando tanto que no sé como agradecerle, me hizo verlo como el humano que es, y no como aquel dios que hice en mi mente y mi corazón.

Sin duda esta muy lejos de ser perfecto, tiene defectos que fue lo primero que vi al conocerlo, al principio eran molestos, pero terminaron gustándome demasiado. Cuando poco a poco me mostró sus cualidades terminé estúpidamente enamorada de él.

Sigo sin entender el verdadero motivo por el cual te fue, sigo sin tener certeza alguna, solo una cosa tengo clara en la mente: en realidad le importe.

Ya no quiero cuestionar sus palabras, esas dulces palabras que más de una vez me susurró al oído. Solo sé que existieron, solo sé que tuvieron efecto en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Es momento de dejarlo ir, todo parece indicarlo, incluso mi razonamiento, mis pensamientos, la lógica, la cordura, la coherencia, la salud, pero una parte de mi se resiste y aunque antes era mucho más fuerte ahora no ha desaparecido sigue ahí y parece que será eterna.

La esperanza.

Sin embargo la vida sigue y debo continuar. Pasé por mucho para salir poco a poco de esa horrible depresión y no, aún no salgo de ella del todo, pero mi vida parece recobrar un poco de sentido.

Salgo con alguien, es muy atento y lindo, aun no tenemos nada pero si el me lo pide le diré que si, en un gran chico uno con quien podría establecerme por el resto de mi vida.

La ilusión regresa a mi vida y cada vez veo más de cerca la compañía de la persona que me eligió y elegí para continuar mi vida, todo esta en paz y si Dios lo quiere pronto seré una persona casada y quizá tener mi propios hijos.

La vida recobra sentido y ya no es un sufrimiento eterno, ahora es la esperanza en el amor presente y futuro. El pasado siempre estará ahí y le seguiré dando las gracias por haberme enseñado a amar.

Hoy me sentía muy bien, salí de trabajar, me despedí de mi compañera y camine a la parada de autobuses, todo era tranquilo como siempre, el ruido de la ciudad era menos que de costumbre, estaba planeando leer un libro mientras viajaba a casa.

Un suspiro se escapo de mis labios cuando recordaba que faltaba poco para encontrarme con el chico que salía, me gustaba tanto y comenzaba a quererlo mucho.

Caminé sin prisa alguna, mi cuerpo tuvo una sensación rara en un momento, pero la ignoré iba pensado que no había revisado mi celular por si tenía mensajes y justo cuando lo sacaba de mi bolso sentí una mano en mi brazo, de inmediato levante la mirada y ahí estaba él.

No lo podía creer.

Me quede sin palabras, es cierto que soñaba como loca este momento, añoraba que llegara en aquel entonces.

No dijo nada y me detuve en seco.

No se me ocurría nada que decir, solo...

- Hola - apenas salió de mi boca.

- Hola - fue su seca respuesta mientras me soltaba.

El resto del mundo desapareció,

- ¿Qué... haces por acá? - no supe de que otra manera hacer esa pregunta.

- Vine a verte.

- ¡Ah! - fue mi torpe respuesta - y... ¿como te va?

- Bien, con mucho trabajo pero bien.

- Que bueno, me alegro por ti.

- ¿Y tu?

- Bien.

Silencio, no sabía que hacer o decir, solo... maldita sea de nuevo me confundía. Comencé a hacer preguntas sobre lo que sabía que hacia y contestó con pocas palabras, ya no sabía que más hacer.

Me quede como estúpida ahí viéndolo, seguían igual sus hermosos ojos, su cabello rebelde, sus tupidas cejas, sus lindos labios, un suspiro escapo de mis labios y di gracias al cielo que no lo notara.

- Yo... - debía irme, lo presentía, debía correr cuando en mi mente apareció el chico con el que salía. Más aún cuando mi corazón se volvió loco al recordar - bueno... me tengo que ir. Me alegra volver a verte. Cuídate.

Sin esperar respuesta di un beso en la mejilla y me di vuelta, pero fue más rápido y tomó mi mano, me quede helada sin haber esperado eso.

- Espera - no me quería dar vuelta pero lo hice - ¿crees... crees que podamos intentarlo de nuevo?

Mi corazón se hizo trizas, todo el sentimiento que creí casi extinto, todo el dolor de la perdida, el cansancio de la recuperación y la convalecencia me dieron de golpe de nuevo.

- Yo... - su voz se quebró al mismo tiempo que mi ser completo, y lo único que atine a hacer fue abrazarlo.

No sabía ni por qué, ni para qué, sólo lo hice y me quede así, oliente su aroma, absorbiendo su presencia, amándolo con el amor que pensé desaparecido, me sorprendí al desear que el tiempo se detuviera así.

- TE AMO - repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, y de nuevo mis piernas temblaron.

El miedo me invadió.

¿Otra vez? ¿otra vez?

¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a intentarlo otra vez? ese sueño había estado en mi por mucho tiempo, siempre roto ante el golpe de la realidad, eso no parecía posible y ahora lo era.

- No, es demasiado tarde - dije en su oído y me di media vuelta para alejarme.

Pero olvidé que era persistente, su mano de nuevo en mi muñeca.

- ¿Estas segura? - ahora no volteé a verlo.

Mi voz se hizo gruesa y la sentí salir como un gran estruendo de mis labios, más aún mi corazón dio un leve vuelco de la sorpresa con que lo dije.

- Sí, debo irme, alguien me espera - me solté de un movimiento brusco y seguí mi camino.

Sabía que esas palabras tendrían el mejor efecto y así fue, finalmente seguí sin mirar atrás.

Debo confesar que fue el miedo a perderlo de nuevo lo que me dio el valor de rechazarlo.

Cuando llevaba varios pasos adelante mi corazón retumbaba.

- Respira - me decía a mi misma, ya había pasado, lo peor había pasado.

Pero por un segundo las fuerzas me abandonaron me detuve solo un instante y dando un hondo suspiro seguí mi camino un poco más relajada.

Lo había logrado.

Un par de pasos adelante, la cabeza me dio vueltas al verlo de pronto frente a mí, no tenía idea de cuando me había rebasado.

- Sakura - nunca alguien había pronunciado mi nombre de esa manera, nunca antes había visto esa mirada, nunca antes había estado tan confundida.

- Sé que cometí un gran error y no espero que me perdones tan fácilmente, pero lucharé por ti, entiendo que no me quieras ver, fallé yo no confié en ti - parado delante de mi, el mundo dejo de existir y una fuerza que creí extinta me obligaba a mantener mi mirada en la tuya – me gustaría una segunda oportunidad.

Buscaba mentiras, buscaba que fuese un sueño, buscaba la burla, cualquier cosa que me dijera que lo que salía de sus labios era falso.

Pero sólo había suplica en ellos.

- Yo... lo lamento, no debí... - un brillo especial, un brillo que solo las lágrimas pueden proporcionar nació en su mirada.

Aquella esperanza que jamás quiso morir, concentro una fuerza desconocida pero enorme en mí y cubrió mi ser con aquel sentimiento que yo creía muerto, como si jamás se hubiera ido. No puedo describir la emoción, solo sé que es un sentimiento tan puro, tan grande y maravilloso que solo Dios puede saberlo.

Como jamás lo hice antes, con nadie, di varios pasos y mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo, no necesitaba nada más.

Pude sentir el latido de tu corazón agitado y por poco nos caemos porque yo fui algo impulsiva al abrazarlo, apenas recobramos el equilibrio y me di cuenta que las lagrimas cubrían mi rostro, fluían sin parar.

Correspondiste mi abrazo y escuché tu susurro - gracias.

Si algún día dude que te amaba, ahora no tenía dudas, el pasado ni el futuro, mucho menos el presente tenían importancia, ahora esta muy segura de hacer lo correcto de estar con la persona correcta, ahora estaba segura.

Me separaste lentamente cuando por fin deje de sollozar y tus labios cubrieron los míos como aquella primera vez, todo mi cuerpo vibraba con tu presencia, con un solo toque tuyo.

El universo cambió para mí.

Jamás olvidaré ese día.

¿La razón por la que se fue? bueno me dice que fue porque sabía que su trabajo le impediría verme por un largo tiempo y no quería hacerme sufrir esperándolo, que quizá si encontraba a alguien más no me sintiera atada a él y seguir mi vida como estuve a punto de hacerlo. Temía que mi sentimiento o el suyo desaparecieran por la distancia. Dudaba de mi capacidad para esperarlo, así que me pidió perdón y lo hice.

Me sorprendí a mi misma al darme cuenta cuanto lo amaba, de cuanto lo comprendía y respetaba. Cuando pensé que jamás se lo perdonaría, lo hice sin pensarlo, sin que mi orgullo se interpusiera.

Aunque no faltó quien, de aquellos que me vieron sufrir, me regañó por haberlo aceptado tan rápido, como si todo ese sufrimiento no hubiese existido. Lo entiendo, pero mis sentimientos nunca antes estuvieron tan claros, aprendí que la persona a la que debo mantener contenta es sólo a mi misma, y con él estoy feliz. Al final lo aceptaron porque saben que es la felicidad de los dos.

Ahora seguimos juntos, con algunos problemas por el tiempo de trabajo de los dos pero estamos tranquilos y felices, finalmente le puedo decir cuanto lo amo a la cara y él a mi. Seguimos siendo diferentes, pero esas diferencias ahora solo nos complementan más.

Aquel futuro que yo veía con cierto temor, ahora es de nuevo una promesa de esperanza. Ahora sé que existe la posibilidad de que el sentimiento en uno de los dos desaparezca pero no importa, porque esta vez lo he dicho todo, él sabe lo que siento y pienso y yo lo que él siente y piensa, no más temores ni engaños. Estamos juntos y es lo que cuenta.

Disfrutamos el ahora.

Lo deje ir cuando fue necesario, fue mi prueba de amor, dejarlo libre y fue él quien decidió regresar, eso me hace aún más feliz. Y me cuenta que a él tampoco le fue fácil pero consideraba que era la única manera.

Y yo que renegaba del amor, ahora mi dedo lleva un hermoso anillo muy sencillo que representa mi compromiso. ¡Ah! es que no se los conté, no hace mucho yo se lo presente a Dios como el hombre al que yo amaba, y lo sigue siendo y así será incluso si nos separamos, el compromiso no es una carga como pensé que era, es solo la voluntad mía de hacerlo siempre sin importar nada.

Un pequeño ser crece en mi vientre, parte mía y de su padre, somos una pareja poco común porque nuestras personalidades pueden llegar a ser muy opuestas, pero al mismo tiempo la voluntad de ambos de permanecer juntos nos une. Me preguntó ¿Cómo será mi bebé? ¿Se parecerá a él o a mí? Mi vientre abultado es acariciado por su padre mientras le dice que lo esperamos con ansia y que siempre será amado y protegido.

El amor existe en diferentes formas y en diferentes momentos, pero ahí esta esperando que tengamos la voluntad de hacerlo parte de nuestras vidas. No sé si el destino exista, si hay una media naranja o solo es biología, lo que sí sé es que cada uno elegirá lo que quiere que sea y no significa que será fácil. Sigo discutiendo con mi esposo de vez en cuando, pero terminamos riendo por nuestra terquedad.

Esta es mi historia, tal vez no tiene moraleja, es solo una historia que les cuento, parte mi vida y de como mi corazón aprendió a amar, no sin llorar y sufrir, pero logré hacerlo y le mostraré a mi hijo lo valioso que es. Aprendí a no aferrarme a nadie, las personas estarán conmigo porque así lo desean y mientras sea así, disfrutar de su compañía al máximo.


End file.
